The Big Four: Rise of the four Seasons
by CC117117
Summary: Ten years has gone by since Jack Frost has taken his oath as a guardian. After having a one sided conversation Jack finds what looks like a sign that pitch is regaining power. Confused and shock Jack goes to North (Santa Clause) to give him the heads up. sighting become more frequent. Tensions rise as Manny (man in Moon) brings up new guardians. Can the team stop this new threat?
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Fallen Enemy

**A/N: PLEASE Critique me! I want this story's characters to be as close to the ones in the movies personality wise.**

**I own none of Disney Pixar or Dream-works Characters mentioned in my story.**

**I'm also new to so I don't know how to use it quite yet so please be patient**

Summary: ten years has gone by since Jack frost has taken his oath as a guardian Jack finds himself confused yet again by the man in moon. After having a one sided conversation Jack finds what looks like a sign that pitch is regaining power. Confused and shock Jack goes to North (Santa Clause) to give him the heads up.  


**Hope you enjoy ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise of the Fallen Enemy

**Jack Frost**

Night rose as Jack Frost sighed and looked at the moon. He looked at the stars and let out a steady breathe. At the moment sat on the top of a pine tree in his home town. It had been ten years since he became a guardian. Things were great. He had North, the Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, even kids were seeing him. But something was missing yeah he had his memories but after all he did he thought he would get some attention from the man on the moon. He looked at the moon again "Why?" he said "why haven't you talked to me yet". Jack stared at the moon and put his hood over his face. _It's like I'm talking to a brick wall _he thought_. _Anger began to swell with in him. He jumped up in the air and flew at the moon leaving his pine tree, letting snow fly into the night and allowing his hood to fall off his head. "I've done everything you called me to do. I'm a guardian, the children are safe and I fought FOR YOU." he shouted and stopped, allowing himself to float in mid-air then scowled turning his back to Manny. "I stood up to pitch for you yet your silent. The only thing you told was my name and indirectly that I'm a guardian" Jack said facing him once more. "Please tell me why you won't speak to me". Silence filled the dark sky. Jack sighed again and slowly landed on the snow covered ground.

He stepped down walking along the frozen pond leaving his usual swirling design of ice in his wake. Dragging his staff along rocks on the shore of the pond Jack looked to the sky again then smiled as he saw ribbons of golden dust fill the air above. "Nice to know you're still out there buddy" Jack said recognizing the ribbons as the work of Sandy. Jack in response clapped his hands forcing snow to lightly start to fall from the sky. "Just a friendly reminder back_"_ he he reached the other side of the pond he looked back at the Moon. He was about to say else when something stopped as a dark shadow raced across Manny's light. Wait! was it in the shape of a horse with yellow eyes. Jack eyes widened he hadn't seen a nightmare like that since he defeated pitch before. He shook his head like he saw a ghost and did a double take. Three more followed the first one within a split second, and then were gone. _That couldn't have been….. Pitch_ _right?_ He thought shaking his head again then looking at the ground _just my imagination….It has to be_. Wanting to reassure himself, he flew up in the air and looked around. After doing a three-sixty Jack put his hood over his head again. He couldn't let this slide. Even if there was a slightest sign of Pitch he had to tell someone. "North" he said to himself and sped out into the night tossing up snow as he disappeared over the horizon while a pair of golden eyes watched him from the shadows of the forest and chuckled darkly. "Time for some fun," Pitch said to himself. "After all that is your Center right Jack?" he began to laugh softly as the boy wearing a blue hoody and tight patched up pant got farther and farther away.

* * *

Jack found the North Pole in total chaos. Christmas was on its way Santa WAS busy but he did care for the children and if Pitch was out there he'd have to deal with a tall, imitating, muscular Russian who makes even Pitch's own nightmares look like a prancing unicorn. Jack stumbled past the yetis and nearly tripped over North's small elves before he found himself in front of North's personal workshop. "North" Jack called as herd footsteps and some shuffling of papers "North!" Jacked knocked the top of his staff against the door. The footsteps stopped and the door opened.

"Jack?" North thick Russian accent was as big as North himself. North had a white silvery beard the shook when he laughed and as usual when he was in his work shop he wore his solid red shirt and black cottoned pants. He looked down at Jack. Confusion and happiness filled his eyes. Jack glanced at the ground his hood covering his head with his hands in his hoodies' pocket. He met North's eyes again "What is wrong?"

"I think we have a problem." Jack said taking of his hood. North's gaze narrowed his expression became serious. North opened his workshop door and gestured with his big arm for Jack to come in. Jack walked past North and smiled. Like always North's workshop was filled with all of his own small toys he made. Papers of toy designs were cluttered in multiple piles on his desk. After showing the small red elves out of his workshop and turned toward Jack.

"Jack" North said in a suspicious tone. Jack gave him the serious I-swear-I-didn't-do-anything look. Jack glanced at the ground then looked up scratching the back of his head with a cold pale hand.

"I was in Burgess, North." Jack said softly North's eyes narrowed at Jack with concern. North knew that whenever Jack went back to Pennsylvanian it wasn't just to start a blizzard anymore. North's eyes screamed to Jack to tell him what was wrong but Jack didn't meet his eyes "I was at my pond and it was right as Sandy started working. I coulda sworn I saw at least four nightmares running across Manny's light." Without lifting his head Jack looked at North. Disbelief shown in his eyes "I do see a nightmare every once in a while. But not like this it was bigger as if Pitch is regaining power again."

North muttered something in Russian "Impossible. The globe showed children believe in us now than in centuries." As to prove his point he opened the door and gave Jack a clear look at the globe. Sure to his word the gold lights were more abundant then he's ever seen.

"I know I thought it was my imagination when I saw the first one. But then I saw the more." North shut the door again. Thoughts rushed through Jack head "what if he's finding a new source of power." Jack proposed.

"Children's nightmares are more satisfying to him" North said as he leaned against the wall. "Keep eye out for more nightmares for me Pitch is up to something." North looked at Jack. Jack quickly looked at the ground. He knew what was coming. "Jack" Jack found himself putting his hood over his head and his hands in his hoodie pocket. He stood up and found North's hand resting on his shoulder. "Why were you in Burgess?"

"Just visiting Jamie" Jack said and walked past him shaking of North's hand. He hated to treat North in such away. The guy was like a father to him ever since he became a guardian but he rather not go into. "Besides I'm everywhere since winter started as usual." He said to lighten up his previous answer.

"Jack" Jack faced North his tone was edgy and slightly impatient. With a quick glance he looked Jack over. "Take care of yourself." Jack nodded with a smile. After making a snowflake and sending it over North's head he left the room with a good wave and smile. Jack shut the door he hated masking himself in front of North. After a sigh he left and head to the globe.


	2. Chapter2: The Burgess Blizzard

**A/N: sorry this took me awhile. I'll try my best to get a chapter in every week and post it every Friday. but I have a hetic life so please bare with me and enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Jack Frost **

Jack's bare pale feet left imprints into the icy snow as the morning air prepared to melt it up. Jack chuckled "not while I'm here" he said as he noticed the temperature change. Jack jumped into the air with a smile and soared into the sky his staff in his hand. After he rose above the town he began rubbing his hands together an icy blue light and mini snowflakes started to rush out from between his hands. _Shall we start? _He thought to himself with a smile and flattened his hands on the blue light. Instantly, snow began to burst from his hands. As the snowflakes began to lightly fall on the ground Jack lowered himself on to Jamie's roof and walked along to his window after giving a knock Jack found the window open with Jamie to welcome him. Over the years Jamie had grown he was twenty- three and taller than Jack now- maybe almost as tall as bunny- his brown hair was now layered and tapered to his left side instead of parted in the middle. At the moment he was wearing a grey and black snowboarding jacket and grey snow pants. It didn't shock Jack to see Jamie in a snowboarding outfit. Jamie had started to snowboard since he was fifteen. "Planning on going out today?" Jamie nodded and smiled and Jack. Jack smiled in return.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help." Jamie said. Jack smirked mischievously.

* * *

Jack smiled as Jamie strapped on his snowboard and started to head down the slope. Jack jumped into the air and zoomed toward Jamie. As he pasted Jamie he stomped on the ground forcing the snow in front of Jamie to slope upward and launch him into the air. In midflight Jamie spun a one-eighty and landed. Jack laughed as Jamie sailed over him reminding Jack of the time he took Jamie on a sleigh ride. The ironic part was when Jamie looked back and yelled "keep up with me kid". Jack laughed even more so and charged after Jamie as the snow continued to lightly fall to the ground. Jack spread his arms forcing the snow to make a nice half pipe allowing Jamie to jump of the sides. He laughed again. As Jack raced after Jamie he gasped as he saw the silhouette of a nightmare hiding between the pine trees staring at Jamie. Jack looked around as he saw more start to group within the trees. Jamie must have seen them to because he looked back at Jack. The nightmares sent out a snicker and charged toward Jamie. Jack yelled and sent a current of wind toward him. Jamie bent his knees as he felt himself nearly fall forward because of the amount of force pushing him. Nightmares collided, nickering with frustration. Jack sped up as the nightmares gathered what little wits they had and continued to race toward Jamie. Jacks anger built up as the snowflakes around him started to fall quickly so much it turned to a blizzard. Rage pumped through Jack as he let out a loud yell and clapped his hands around his staff. As usual blue light erupted but he gasped as he felt pressure build up between his hands. Jack yelled again and let the pressure go. A lightning bolt of ice, wind, and snow headed toward nightmares. As it struck half of the nightmares burst into black dust then and froze in the air. The remains froze so quickly Jack – who was speeding by- almost ran into it.

Jamie looked back with surprise as he continued to glide down the hill. Jack quickly caught up to him freezing some of the nightmares as he pasted them. Jack looked at Jamie "wanna have some fun?" Despite the situation Jamie gave a shaken smile. "Wonderful" Jack said smirking. And reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out what looked like a snow globe. Jamie looked at a bit confused. "It's a little gift I got for Christmas" said Jack with a sly smile. His smiled faded as he looked forward to see golden eyes peer at him through his white hazy blizzard. It was Pitch yet not quiet something was wrong with him. His long black robe was tattered and ripped. His hair-instead of the usual creepy slick black look- was now was a mess of black that went back the same way, but was tossed to the side. Jack anger grew forcing the blizzard to intensify. He gasped as he saw Pitch lift something made of black dust in his hands. Jacks memory quickly recalled when Sandy was killed by Pitch. At that moment everything happened Jack was shocked how quick he reacted. Pitch launched his black spear at Jamie while Jack whispered and threw it in front of both of them. Jack jumped in front of Jamie and grabbed his snow jacket as the spear flew over the portal and grazed Jack from his shoulder to his opposite hip then landed in the snow, bursting into black sand. Jack let out a short wince as pain seared through his back. They went through the portal. Jack got a glimpse of an army of nightmares behind him as he felt the pain start to exhaust him. Jacks vision blurred as he felt himself land on his back with such force he had to hold back a painful scream. Jack cringed in pain as he rolled over on to his stomach, a moan escaped his lips.

Jack felt his hand slowly release Jamie and his staff. The pain his back began to throb as his head began to ache. The pain exhausted Jack so much his eyes went heavy as his mind slowly ebbed into sub-consciousness. After what seemed like hours Jack woke to find himself laying in the same window seat he was in after Sandy was killed. It was night and Manny glowed brightly through the window. Jack sat up then winced in pain as the muscles in his back ached. Jack reached for his shoulder._ Damn not the hoodie_ Jack thought as his hand ran over the beginning of a rip in the dark blue fabric. His fingers traced over his cold skin as he came across a bandage wrapped from shoulder to hip. Jack's finger ran over the main bulk of his bound wound. He gasped and winced as a twinge of pain shocked him. Jacke looked around and found his staff leaning against a nearby table. He stood up and cringed as his back screamed with defiance. He gasped as he felt his legs stumble. Quickly, he grabbed his staff before he could fall face first against the table and leaned against the twisted wood branch. He stood in the North Pole, the vast replica of the world behind him he ran a hand through his hair a little confused. _Jamie! _Jack thought. Panic and fear for Jamie began to settle in. As if feeding off this, Jack's wound began to start to burn. Jack winced

"Jack?" a Russian accent hung in the silent air as North stepped out from his workshop dressed in a red night cap and a matching midnight robe. North saw the panic and pain in his eyes. "Jamie is back at home. He told me what happened." Relief swept through Jack as he noticed his back stopped to hurting. Jack gave North a nod. "Jack, you need to realize Jamie is growing up. He is in college. Don't be surprised if he starts to… lose faith" Jack laughed.

"After today… or yesterday I don't think that's possible." Jack said. After a long pause, He looked at North. "What are we gonna do about Pitch? Should we get the group together?"

"They are already heading this way" North said. "Jack." North rested a large hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack winced slightly North's thump slightly rubbed up against his injured back "by what Jamie told me, Pitch is going to grow stronger. We won't be able to take down Pitch without more help. Manny has already told me we'll have new guardians." A pang of envy ran through Jack he looked through the window out at Manny. _Really? _He thought _it's like you talk to everyone but me. _

"Do you know who they are yet?" Jack asked still looking outside the window.

"Yes, technically they've been dead for years"


	3. Chapter 3: When Winter Meets Spring

**A/N: HEY! finished chapter 3 now you know why I kept writing Jack Frost's name in bold ;3. anyway sorry it took me so long. I finished at 3 in the morning (phew). there were some parts in this I wasn't to fond of but what are you going ta do right?**

* * *

**Jack Frost**

Jack was now officially ticked off. Sure he could take being cut off from the man in the moon, getting annoyed by nightmares, and even being shot in the back by Pitch, but when the rest of his team elected him to find the other recruits- who are supposed to be dead by the way- it felt like he was really shoved over the edge. Not to mention the area he was scouting was hot and sunny which wasn't exactly his image of great weather and on top of that his jacket still had the rip along the back. With an exasperated sigh Jack looked down at the snap shot of the first recruit. _Talk about your bad hair day_ Jack thought as he looked as the brown short unevenly cut hair. _Bet whoever did that to her hair was hanged. _The photo depicted teenage girl with short brown hair and a purple dress. She was tall and Jack believed the stunning thing about her was her eyes. At the base of her pupils was golden yellow that slowly turned to a dark green on the outline of her irises. Something was different about this girl. Jack returned the picture into his pocket. He walked down West Rincon Street in Corona California. Apparently this girl Rapunzel was somewhere in the green expanse of trees and bushes to his left. _Well, might as well start looking_ Jack thought to himself.

Jack flew up and over the trees, trying to spot anything other than green. As Jack searched he started to feel like someone was watching him. Jack landed in a nearby tree that sloped in such away where he could crouch on one of its limbs. He looked around as he rested his staff over his knees "Hello?" Jack called. Silence only replied to Jack's icy voice. He stood up and walked along the tree's branches. As his eyes traced over the branches he ran a hand through his pale hair. _ This is ridicules _Jack sat letting his feet dangle of the branch "how am I supposed to find one person in all of this."

Jack sighed and made a snow flake roll around in his palm. After a little bit he began to get bored and made a snowball. After throwing it in up in the air he threw it into the bushes. "oow hey" Jack's head shot up as he heard a girl's voice. Seeing a glimpse of blonde hair rush off into the green foliage Jack shot to the ground.

"Hey wait up!" he said and dashed after the stranger. Jack jumped over logs and bushes. He even scraped his foot on a rock. As He raced through the trees he knew he was on the girl's trail because he heard footsteps and heavy breathing. As he rushed through the bushes Jack feel he realized he stumbled into a meadow. _Bingo. Purple dress _he thought as he looked up at the girl running to the far end of the meadow._ But blonde hair that doesn't make sense. _It wasn't until Jack jumped into the air and sped toward the girl he saw another black silhouette of a horse out of the corner of his eye fly at him. _Ah well… This is gonna hurt._

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel ran through the trees then stopped as she heard a blood curdling yell came from the meadow. She didn't know who that white haired, pale boy was but she could that was his voice. She turned around toward the meadow as she heard another yell except this time it sounded like he was being tortured. _I can't just leave him _she thought. Rapunzel began to run back as she noticed it started to become extremely cold. She raced back to the meadow to find the boy barely on his feet with a staff in his hand. With his back to her, Rapunzel noticed a horrible looking gash in his back that sliced through the boy's dark blue jacket and what looked like a blood stained bandage. The wound was horrible, Rapunzel could tell by the black discoloration in the surrounding veins that something was in boy's blood. He stood yet was shaky with pain and exhaustion. What his enemy or enemies were looked like a black horses made of dust. They nickered with anger as they paced in front of the teenager. After a little bit he yelled and aimed his staff at one of his opponents. Snow began to fall from the sky as a jet a blue light shot at one of the horses. On impact the "animal" burst into dust. Angered by this, the other horses nickered and charged toward the boy. Despite the stampede the boy stood his ground and yelled clapping his hands together around his staff. Blue light shimmered as a powerful wave of icicles shot toward the horses. The attack had little affect only killing of some of the seven remaining beast and just leaving the rest angry. The boy fell to his knees in shock as Rapunzel noticed the veins in his back throb around his wound painfully. The snow began to lightly fall as Rapunzel looked around. Over the section of the meadow they were in was outlined with some dead pine trees. One in particular had a branch that twist slightly out and over on to its neighbor. Quickly, she ran and hooked her hair around the branch. Rapunzel picked up her feet and let herself swing into one of the horses. Though it didn't kill the horse he ran into his allies. On impact Rapunzel's hair fell from the branch forcing her to fall backwards. She landed on the ground with a hard thud and began to back away as three of the animals began to right themselves and hastily walk to her.

Out of nowhere a snow ball flew and hit one of the horses in the face. Despite the situation Rapunzel started to laugh. She looked over at the boy. He was standing his pale face still lined with pain but now determination. "How bout we have a little fun instead."

**Jack Frost**

Jack was I pain. His back continued to throb but he had to do something to get the both of them out of here. He looked around and he looked at the far corner of the meadow to where trees allowed a perfect place to hide. _We just have to get there_ Jack thought the as the nightmares began to separate them. Even though he was in pain, Jack laughed and charged forward covering the ground in front of him with ice. As he approached the nightmares he jumped in the air sailing over them. He winced as he landed and start to run toward the blonde girl. She popped up as they both started running toward the trees as the hooves of the nightmares rushed after them. As they neared the trees the girl threw her hair around one of the branches. Jack jumped on a fallen log and icing the surface with frost as the blonde swung through the bushes. They both raced through the trees until they heard their pursuer's hooves fade into silence.

They both stopped gasping for air as Jack began to feel his back throb painfully. He winced and tried to hide his pain as he forced up a horrible poker face. The blonde was obviously unconvinced she as she looked at Jack with pity and –what Jack thought was strange- awe. This girl wore a purple dress. It was torn in some places so it looked old but other than that it was somewhat becoming and very clean despite some of the rips.

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel looked the boy now that he was not moving so much she was able to fully see what he looked like. His hair was snow white he had long skinny legs and Blue eyes that had white specks around his pupils as if a snowflake was trying to replace it. He wore a blue hoodie that had white frosted shoulders. He wore what looked like old leather worn skinny jeans. As she examined his face she noticed he tried to hide hi pain. She felt sorry for him but also she found herself amazed at the fact that he was able to do all he did back there with such pain as the gash across his back gave him. Rapunzel stood. The same expression was on her face. "You know I could heal that for you" she said

The boy looked at her with shock in his eyes "really?" he stood up as well and crouched on the trunk he was on. Rapunzel noticed a weird ice design swirl on the log below his feet.

"Uh yeah." She flinched as he heard a neigh come from off in the distance. "I think we should go somewhere safer though." The boy nodded in agreement. "Follow me" she said. Rapunzel led the boy to her old hunting house hideout. It was a small wooden cabin that had a broken roof and a crumbling stone fireplace. Rapunzel new it was old but she loved the way ivy ran up the wood siding.

"Nice place Blondie" Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat as she looked at back at the boy as if she seen a ghost.

"You can call me Rapunzel" she said with a small shocked smile. The boy was looking at her with excitement and relief as they started toward the house.

"Jack" the boy said "Jack Frost." He noticed her confusion. "You ok?"

"Yes. You just remind me of….. A friend I use to know." She explained. "Wait so you're really _the_… Jack Frost?" she asked with a smile on her lips. She contained her excitement as the boy gave her a confident nod. _ Knew those rumors were true _she thought to herself. As the both of them walked into Rapunzel's abandoned house, Jack looked around.

**Jack Frost**

Jack was confused slightly at Rapunzel's hair was extremely long and blonde But he did find her. Her place may have been run down but it did feel like a home. It was small there was to the left side of the building lay bed, and a slightly cracked mirror. To the right a pump for water laid huddled in the far corner by somewhat of a fireplace. "How long have you lived here?" He asked looking around.

"I… uh…" she stumbled over her words as Jack looked over at her.

"Awhile… hmm a long, long while" He said. Rapunzel smiled with what looked like relief and nodded. "I've been around for some time myself." Jack said as he leaned against his staff. Rapunzel smiled at him as she sat on the bed while she dropped her hair on the far side. Jack found himself shocked as he smiled in return. After a short pause Jack stood up from his staff and rested it on his shoulder. "So how are you gonna heal my back".

"Well….. Uh it's hard to explain." Jack gave her slightly skeptical look. "Just sit and take your jacket off."

"Hoodie" Jack said as he sat on the bed beside her and took his hoodie off, exposing his back then setting his jacket over the head board of the bed.

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel took a deep breath as Jack sat beside her and took of his jacket. She faced his icy pale back and began to take of the bandages. Jack winced as Rapunzel saw his wound throb. She looked away. The gash even was horrible. Since their fight with the nightmares new flesh was torn and bleeding around the black infected veins. The wound stared from the top of his shoulder to the side of his hip. "How did you get this?" she asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a rag. Rapunzel looked at Jack as he paused and looked at his back in the mirror he quickly looked away, his eyes wide with shock.

"The creator of the nightmares gave it to me. Pitch Black is his name" said Jack. "I was out with an old friend. His nightmares attacked us. I fought to protect him and winded up taking one of Pitch's spears to the back". Rapunzel walked to the water pump with the rag in her hand and soaked it with water.

"Is your friend ok?" she asked.

"I was told he was" Jack said as Rapunzel walked back to the bed. "I never checked up on him personally"

"Why?" Rapunzel softly rubbed the rag against cold skin. She blushed as she thought about what she was doing. Jack slightly flinched with pain as the rag met his skin.

"I had to do something. I need a team of people to help me stop Pitch" Jack said then winced again. "My team stopped him when fear started to take over the world. He only threatened children back then but I'm convinced he wants to feed fear off more than just kids this time" Rapunzel set the bloody rag on the floor in front of her just in case she needed it again.

"So this Pitch I'm guessing holds a grudge on you for getting the better of him" Jack nodded at her words as Rapunzel tugged a strand of her hair and threw it over Jack's shoulder. Jack's head popped up before Rapunzel found him starring over his shoulder with one of his blue eyes staring in to hers questioningly. "Ok. Please just trust me and let me work" after a slight pause he faced forward. After, she stood and wrapped her hair firmly around Jack's back. She was sure to cover the whole wound and when she was done she quickly sat in front of him.

**Jack Frost**

Jack gave Rapunzel a nod "now what?" she looked slightly hesitant.

After a short pause she glanced at the covers on her bed. she closed her eyes and began to sing:

_Magic flower glow,_

As Rapunzel's voice lifted so did a golden sparkle that came from the roots of her hair.

_Let your power shine, _

The golden aurora raced down her head as Jack eyes and smile widened with awe.

_Make the clock reverse,_

The golden light spread to Jacks shoulder as he felt his wound start to itch

_Bring back what once was mine._

The sensation Jack notice moved with light as it moved to the middle of his back.

_Heal what has been hurt,_

Jack gasped as he felt the golden light move to the deepest part of his wound.

_ Change the fate's design _

He let out a slight grunt as it continued downward

_Saved what has been lost_

Finally golden light traveled to Jacks hip.

_ Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

The enveloped his whole back in what seemed to be a warm hug as Rapunzel's voice slowly died down along with the light.

Jack looked at Rapunzel as she slowly stood up and began to uncoil her hair from her from his torso. Jack looked in mirror as the blond hair was removed from his icy skin. Rapunzel stopped as she looked at his back in confusion. "I don't understand" she said. Jack turned to view his back in the mirror. His eyes went over his now perfect skin. The torn, muscle, the blood everything was healed. Except the one thing that was wrong were his veins. Through his pale skin his veins pulsed with a black depth. Some parts were still slightly swelling from his back. He turned and faced Rapunzel "I usually heal everything! I haven't met one injury I haven't fully restored." Rapunzel looked at Jack at first it was with confusion then with laughter. At the moment Jack realized he was staring at Rapunzel with his mouth wide open.

He chuckled at himself then stopped. "How long have you been able to that?" he asked.

Her smile slowly wavered. Jack could see a defensive wall about to come up. "Ah for a while" She replied as her smile returned.

"It's amazing" Jack said with an awe -filled tone. He noticed Rapunzel blush with embarrassment and glance at her folded up legs.

"Do you want me to fix your jacket?" Jack felt his eyes widen.

"Hoodie" he said Rapunzel laughed as she got up and kneeled to the ground and reached under her bed. She came back up with a needle and some thin blue thread in her hand. She grab Jack's hoodie from the head board, threaded the needle and began to stich.

"So…" Rapunzel said. "This boy Pitch He threatens the lives of children"

"He's never done any physical harm before. But he was gonna shoot Jamie. My team before was comprised of Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. Pitch has grown stronger and we need help." Rapunzel finished the last stich and lifted the hoodie offering it to Jack he accepted it and stood on his feet and too his staff in his hand. "That's why I'm here. I was elected to find the new additions" Jack held his hand out toward Rapunzel and smiled. "I came here to find my first teammate… And was wondering if she wanted to accept the path she was chosen for"


	4. Chapter 4: The Summer Sun

**A/N- PLEASE READ! so sorry guys I hope you'll forgive me I planed to do a two in one chapter and get Merida a Hiccup to join the group. But It took to long and now I only one have one long chapter about Merida joining. oof what a drag i diddn't even get her Scottish accent right (HELP REQUEST ON THAT). oh well here's the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

The Summer Sun

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel's ride through the snow globe portal was odd for sure but what surprised her most was where it took her and Jack. They wound up on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean green grass that jetted to the very peak. As they turned around they were met by beautiful and massive rolling hills that were covered with green grass. She looked at Jack "where are we supposed to find this girl?" she asked looking over Jack's shoulder to see the picture of a red headed girl her eyes were blue and red freckles dot the cheeks under them. She seemed quiet tall for her age. She wore a beautiful green dress with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows strapped around her waist.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "I have no clue. I found you purely by chance." He put the picture in his Jacket's pocket and put his staff over his shoulders and rested his hands on it. He looked at her. "Besides you technically found me."

"There's no hint on your photo?" Jack's eye knit together while a smirk formed on his lips as if to say _really _in a sarcastic way. She laughed. "Then what do we do?" she asked again.

"We just got to search for her" Jack walked away from the cliff with Rapunzel in tow.

"That will take a while"

"Kinda" Jack replied sarcastically. "Her name's Merida". After a long pause, Rapunzel noticed Jack glancing at her.

"Can I help you?" Rapunzel asked. Jack rested his staff across his shoulders and then his hands across his staff-she noticed he did that a lot.

"I was just wondering…. What is up with your hair?" he asked. "How long has it done that healing thing?"

Rapunzel's green eyes looked over at Jack. "Kinda my whole life, it was cut a long while ago. It lost its power and turned brown"

"Why would someone cut it?" Rapunzel looked away from Jack unable to meet his eyes and shrugged even though she knew the answer. Jack went silent as if he knew she was hiding something. "How did it get back to normal?"

"I can't explain how but. It happened during the night." Jack smirked as if he knew something. "What?"

"Ah nothing I can tell you later" they both stopped as a blue aurora began to shimmer in front of them. A small eerie whisper came from it. They both stared transfixed by it as it formed into what looked like a raindrop with small appendages with arms that ended in a point. Two solid white eyes stared at them. The arms curled towards its body as if encouraging them toward itself. "What… is that?" Jack said. Rapunzel watched Jack as he slowly stepped toward the small glowing body. As it did it vanished but more appeared trailing behind it all in a single line. Their whispers were quiet and high pitched which Rapunzel thought was highly unnerving. Rapunzel's eyes followed the small raindrops as they led in to a forest. "Beautiful, another forest" Jack said obviously not amused. He leaned on his staff and looked at Rapunzel "Should we follow them?"

"We have no other leads" Rapunzel said and walked past Jack toward the disappearing trail of their guides.

**Jack Frost**

Jack followed Rapunzel as they trailed into the forest. He looked as the clouds threatened to start pouring rain. Jack walked beside Rapunzel "so who was the guy that cut your hair?" Jack asked. Rapunzel's expression changed.

"He ah… he was a criminal." Jack saw Rapunzel look away as an awkward silence settled over the two. They continued to walk silently through the dark forest until Jack noticed a clearing start to come up. As they walked out from the trees the gasped. A ring of stones all up right and extremely tall lay in the middle of the grassy field. Jack stopped as the last blue raindrop took them to the middle then disappeared. Jack did a three-sixty as Rapunzel walked next to them he noticed one of the stones were tipped over on to something… something jet black and furry. Moss covered the stone so Jack could tell it had been there for a long while. What shocked Jack was that the body though hadn't decayed at all. Rapunzel noticed it as well. She began to walk towards her head cocked with curiosity.

"Yes great idea. Walk toward the big black creature that hasn't decayed" Jack said sarcastically. Jack stepped towards Rapunzel

"It's fine. This rock is horribly heavy even if it was alive it couldn't hurt me" Jack faced palmed himself. _What a blonde_ Jack thought he took another cautionary step toward her. Rain slowly started to lightly fall from the sky. Jack felt his back twitched repeatedly but the whole scene made Jack stand on edge. His emotions started to show as snow began to quickly fall towards the ground. Rapunzel looked back at Jack. "Just calm down Jack we're fine"

"No something's wrong" Jack said as his back twitched again. _What's happening? _He thought. He was ready for something to happen. He held his staff horizontally in his hands like he was getting ready to freeze something. He looked into the forest as he heard leaves rustle. A flash of black dashed behind the trees. _Great more nightmares_ Jack thought. As if on cue the shadow jumped on to one of the rocks. Jack cocked his head in confusion. "What is that?" he said confused. Before him stood a black humanoid figure it stood almost as tall as Jack. It had arms and hands that held what looked like sword. Like the body, the sword swirled quickly with black dust. It had no eyes but its head quickly glanced around then steadied on Rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes widened the shadow lifted his sword and quickly through it at Rapunzel. Jack eyes flew to Rapunzel he quickly hooked his staff around her waist and pulled her out of the way as she grunted. On impact the swirling sword burst into black dust. The humanoid quickly jumped of the stone and rushed toward Rapunzel as a new sword formed in its hands. Jack quickly glazed the ground with ice. The shadow seemed to hate snow because it slowed down a lot giving Rapunzel enough time to get out of the way. As the creature regained its footing it let out aloud deafening screech that made Jack fall to one knee and Rapunzel fall to the floor with their hands over their ears. As the shadow stopped Jack lifted his head. His back began to spasm repeatedly causing an awkward discomfort. His hands slowly left his ears as Rapunzel slowly crawled backwards towards Jack. _This is gonna suck_ Jack assumed as ten more black shadows joined the other. Yet all seemed to be focusing on Rapunzel. They all sped toward her as Jack grabbed her waist. "Hold on!" Jack yelled. With that Jack spun into the air while he forced snow to twirl around them. Jack grunted under Rapunzel's weight but the snow that surrounded them seemed to confuse their enemy as they tossed their heads side to side looking around. _Guessing they don't like the cold_ Jack smiled and quickly forced the wind to take him back to the ground. He set Rapunzel on the ground and burst back into the air.

"What are you doing!?" Rapunzel asked fearfully as the shadows shook their heads and began to sprint toward her again.

"Trust me" Jack replied loudly through the wind. In mid-flight he stopped and sped back stomping on the grassy field. Snow exploded between his feet covering Rapunzel and their enemies in snow which forced them backwards. "Ha-ha" Jack said triumphantly. He looked at Rapunzel who looked on the verge of laughter and what Jack thought was annoyance. The shadows were freaking out as the dust moved in such a way that made them look like static. They let out a short screech and burst. After taking his hands off his ears, Jack laughed and did a backflip on to the collapsed rock that was behind him. He jumped and did fist pump in the air. Despite being cold Rapunzel's face lit up and she started to laugh.

**Pitch**

Pitch sneered as he watched Jack victoriously stand on top of the mossy fallen stone. He pounded his fist against a tree. _So that's how you're gonna play Jack? _Pitch held out his hand and allowed black dust to swirl through his fingers. "Brace yourself Jack because I'm forming my own team" he said to himself and held his fingers toward the crushed animal under the rock. He smiled as he saw its paw twitch and start to move. He glanced to his right as he heard something a twig snap at the other side of the circle. He sneered as woman with blue eyes and red hair followed the black dust her eyes widened as the animal's paws began to move. Pitch smiled and moved into the shadows. "Have fun Jack" he said quietly

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel laugh began to fade as she saw the animal's paws start to move. "Jack…." Rapunzel heard her voice shake with fear. Jack's was still laughing with victory as he sat on the stone. The giant paws began to move under the rock. In a second the stone began to move. Rapunzel began to back up as Jack's eyes widened he jumped on his feet in a low crouch, as Rapunzel noticed the snow globe fall out of his pocket and rolls into the bushes. Before Rapunzel could say anything, Jack jumped and landed by Rapunzel as the stone rose. The creature rose with it. It was a huge black bear with one red eye. Hatred and greed glared down at the two. Its fur was mangled, matted and in some parts missing. Arrows and spears pierced its hide everywhere. A low but loud growl rumbled in its throat.

Jack stepped in front of Rapunzel raising his staff at the bear. Rapunzel's hands were shaking with fear as she rested her finger tips subconsciously on Jack's back. She flinched as she felt his back twitched. Jack began to back up slowly as the bear's growl rose it lowered its head at their level then roared. The bear began to charge toward them. Jack quickly pushed Rapunzel back almost hitting one of the stones behind her. She fell to the ground with a thud. Jack sprinted at the bear as he held up his staff to block the bear's powerful blow. The bear pushed its weight down into the staff. _This thing has a mind of its own _Rapunzel thought. She noticed Jack's knees buckling quickly. Rapunzel lay on the ground feeling useless once again as she watched Jack's strength fade. Then as if the branch couldn't hold any more weight it snapped with a loud crack. Jack let out a bloodcurdling yell and collapsed. Immediately all the snow melted away as rain continued to fall instead of snow. "JACK!" Rapunzel yelled and stood up to her feet with a determined look in her eye. Fear ran through her but she didn't care because she felt as if Jack was extremely vulnerable at the moment.

The bear rested his enormous paw on Jack's chest. Rapunzel glanced at Jack as he was obviously fighting for consciousness. His hands were weakly wrapped below the bear's paw obviously trying to move it. Rapunzel quickly threw her hair around the bear's paw and began to pull at it. The bear looked up as if annoyed by the insignificant ant that stood before it. Rapunzel quickly uncoiled her hair as the bear rose to its full height again her eyes widened. Then out of nowhere and arrow came and whizzed through the bear's ear-or what was left of it. "MOR'DU!" a loud Scottish accent yelled down at the monster. Rapunzel looked to see the red head in Jack's picture standing in between two of the tall rocks. _Merida_ _live and in person_ Rapunzel thought. The bear roared loud and long in reply. "Leave!" she demanded. The bear roared again defiantly towards her. The girl took another arrow from a quiver she kept around her waist and strung her bow. She quickly sent it flying. Then another and another and another all sunk into the bears flesh. It roared and sprinted off into the woods. Rapunzel quickly ran to Jack and grabbed his staff. Merida joined her they both stared down at Jack. His eyes were shut and his breathing was raspy and shallow. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. _At least he's breathing _she decided. Rain continued to fall as the two stood down looking at the unconscious boy.

Merida

Merida looked down at the white haired boy then at blonde. She was freaking out she shook the boy's body in attempts to wake him up. After a few minutes Merida stood up. The rain began to pour down drenching everything with water. "We should get out o this rain" Merida suggested. The blonde nodded "I am Merida. I'm Firstborn descendant and was the queen of Clan DunBroch."

The blonde smiled she seemed to have calmed down "I'm Rapunzel. I guess you could say I was the queen of Corona. This is Jack…Jack Frost." Rapunzel said. Merida looked at the boy in shock as she heard the name. S_o this is_ _the_ _boy that the Scottish merchants always have been talking about. _

"Here let's get him op." the two girls each took one arm and heaved Jack up on. Merida gasped as she felt the boy's skin. "He's freezin' " she said as.

"He's kind of the winter spirit" Rapunzel said as they began to take Jack into the forest. Merida took them to her hut she made for her mom when she turned her into a bear. Though it was small they were all able to all fit. The girls laid Jack on the ground they stayed in the shelter. Merida put her hood on and leaned against a rock as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around herself to stay warm.

"So…" Merida said looking at Rapunzel. "How did ye find yourselves in that scrap back there" Merida noticed Rapunzel's huge green eyes widen even more so.

"Honestly, we were looking for you" Rapunzel said. "You see Jack came to get me for the same reason. Then he said we were off to find the next chosen person which was you and we came through a magic globe…" Rapunzel stopped when Merida realized she was giving her an odd look. The blonde went on more timidly "and um… we followed blue raindrop things that whispered at us. You see we have to stop this guy named Pitch who's endangering the kids of the world."

"Wisps!?" she shouted "ye followed the will -o- the -Wisps?" Rapunzel's eyes grew huge once more as she gave Merida a hesitant nod.

"They led us to those stones and then we were attacked by those dark dusty shadow beings. Then there was that bear you shot."

"Mor'du" Merida muttered to herself. "Ye said we were chosen to stop the man Pitch right?" Rapunzel nodded again. "…By whom?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me" Rapunzel said nodding in Jack direction. "I feel horrible. I just wish I could have done something" She said as she heard Jack shift subconsciously.

"Rapunzel ye stood up to thee bear, Mor'du" Merida said.

"Yeah but Jack…"

"…..Would 'ave been proud" she said with a smile. As if on cue the two girls heard Jack gasp for air and jolt upward. Their heads shot backwards at pale boy. Jack acted as if he was suffocating as his hand motioned to his broken staff that Rapunzel laid in her lap. Rapunzel seemed to be freaking out with excitement as she quickly gave the wooden pieces to Jack. Who steadily stood on his knees and slammed the pieces together. An icy blue aurora glowed through the staff as Merida watched Jack's face form a smug weak smile.

**Jack Frost**

As night approached the rain continued to pour. Jack sat under the shelter with his hood on. Thoughts began to fly through his head. Why was he able to hear the girls' discussion about the fight with the bear Mor'du? What also freaked him out was the fact that it reminded him of his discussion with North about Sandy. He looked up to find Manny bright shine through the branches. The girls were sleeping –Jack offered to take the night shift. He shifted as he felt a tree root stab the middle of his back uncomfortably. "Hey Manny" Jack said out loud. Wind seemed to stir through the leaves as if Manny was replying back. Jack stood on his feet on his feet and jumped silently onto the top of the shelter. He looked at Manny curiously. Another breeze rustled through the trees Jack listened as he heard something that nearly made him jump out of his skin. Jack A dark chuckle laughed at Jack between the wooded trees. _PITCH! _Jack quickly jumped in front of the girls. "Wake up we stayed here too long." He said shaking the girls' shoulders and poking them with his staff. They both shot up nearly hitting their heads and looked him with shock. "I know it's madness to leave during the night but we're not safe here." Jack quickly helped them both up-he could tell they we still deeply tired. Once they were ready to leave, the girls seemed to be a wake. Jack stopped as he felt his back start to spasm. "Something's coming" Jack said as he started to take the tiny episodes as a warning. "Let's get out of here" he said. The girls didn't argue and in a few moments the three found themselves running through the forest. Jack reached into his hoodie's pocket to reach for North's snow globe. Jack stopped forcing the girls to run into him. He quickly padded himself down "no. no. no." he turned around his was lined with panic. "We have to go back!" he said.

"Whut? Why?" Merida said

"The snow globe. It's not here" Merida looked at Jack like he was insane. Jack looked at Rapunzel though she didn't look surprised. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Rapunzel…." Jack's voice rose with a questioning tone. Rapunzel's huge eyes glanced at Jack like to big plates.

"Yeah uh…That's the thing when the bear moved the big stone you were on. it fell out of your pocket." Jack did a face palm.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Jack said running a hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"Why where do we need to go?" the three all nearly jumped with surprise as they heard aloud roar not too far away.

"Foula." Jack said "it's some island far from the tip of Scotland" another roar resonated from with the woods even closer.

"I 'ave a way. Though I stay away from the citizens in Scotland, traders com' through these woods" she said "they have huge boats that run all throughout the nation of Scotland" another roar sounded. Jack looked up to find the huge bear Mor'du towering about twelve feet. In front of him was Pitch. Anger swelled within Jack as the rain began to form into a fast moving blizzard. Jack stepped in front of the girls.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PITCH!" Jack said as he threw his hood off. Pitch gave Jack the usual half smile.

"Is Jack Frost mad?" He asked rhetorically.

"Isn't this blizzard enough to tell you to leave us alone?"

"You remember the last time you asked me to leave you alone Jack?" Jack scowled. "You nearly joined me." Jack began to rush toward Pitch who remained smiling. The girl's quickly lunged forward grabbing Jack by his shoulders.

"Jack no!" Rapunzel yelled. Though Jack didn't fight against their hands, he acted as if the two weren't there. He shrugged their hands off, half noticing they were shaking from the cold.

"If you thought for one second that I was going join you" Jack's eyes narrowed. "You're dead wrong!" Jack's voice rose back to a yell. Pitch laughed forcing Jack's blizzard to glaze the following trees with ice.

"Careful Jack, You may freeze your friends" Jack's eyes and snow storm turned soft as he looked back at the two girls. They stood huddled together; their skin was snow pale while blue stained their lips.

"Fine Then I'll just freeze you!" Jack screamed. Jack concentrated and then forced all the snow away from the girls and condensed it straight towards Pitch. Pitch –given no time to react- fell backwards toward Mor'du- who growled profusely. His looked back at the girls. Despite their shaking bodies, they both seemed to have smug smiles on their faces. Jack gave a short icy laugh as Pitch scrabbled to his feet. Anger riddled his face into a sneer. _Bingo _Jack thought. Pitch glared at Jack.

"You want to be left alone" Pitch said "Done! I'll leave you but my new creations won't." Pitched snapped his fingers. As if on cue Jack gasped. His back pulsed as if something pumped through the veins in his back. Meanwhile, he noticed the shadow beings surrounding them. As Jack looked past the riders behind them he caught a glance of a blue wisp. He faced Pitch "Do you like them Jack. I call them shadow riders. they do ride Nightmares. But their fine foot fighters as well"

"Jack… we need to go" Merida said cautiously backing up while stringing an arrow in her bow. Jack looked around. Sure enough they all were overrun by Pitch's shadow.

"Lead the way Merida. Rapunzel follow her. I'm gonna turn up the air conditioning" Jack said and stomped his staff on the ground forcing snow to cover the shadow riders.

**Merida**

Merida ran through the forest as she followed the guidance of the Wisps with Rapunzel running slightly behind her, her hair all bundled up in her arms. She looked back to find Jack starting to zoom through the air after them. "We need to go faster" he said he flew ahead of them as a small lake came into view. Jack flew to a nearby floating log and used a wind current to launch it up the slope toward the two. Merida's eyes widened as the log raced at them. "Get on" Jack yelled up at them as the log slowly began to stop because of the slope of the hill. They quickly climbed on as the log started to slide back down. Jack smiled "Just tell me where to go princess." He said sarcastically. Merida's smile widened.

"I think the wisps lead us to Otterson Loch. So Jus' stay straight" Jack gave them both a mischievous smirk. As the log started to hit the water Jack dropped his staff over the surface, glazing it with ice. Merida watched in wonder as the frost fixed over water in a lacey ribbon pattern. Her eyes widened as she watched the frost began to lace across the pond. Jack chuckled as he held his staff in one hand and looked at the two's reactions. Merida looked at him as he nearly stopped and noticed that he flinched uncomfortably.

"Get that bow ready. Fire head" he warned Merida. Merida didn't wait. She quickly laced her bow and kept her eyes open as Jack also looked to be readying himself. He took his staff into both of his hands as his head jerked side to side. His head shot to the left as they flew pass the other side of a lake. "Where now?" he said as trees surrounded them once again. Jack kept moving the log as fast as he can to avoid the trees. Merida was cut off as she sent an arrow flying toward a Shadow rider. The rider's body vibrated and separated as the arrow hit the black humanoid. The dust scattered against a nearby tree then fell softly to the ground.

She smiled and took another arrow in her bow as they passed the forest's edge and hit farmland. Jack looked back at Merida. "Left" she said as she and Jack both shot at another on coming rider. Jack glazed ice over the some wheat and flew at the log and bounced his feet off it propelling him through the air with three Shadow riders in hot pursuit of Merida and Rapunzel. The movement shook both girls yet it swerved them to the left. Merida quickly notched three arrows and let them fly toward the riders.

"Nice shot" Rapunzel shouted as the arrows hit their targets dead on. Jack flew back down and shot a stream of ice-the girls ducked quickly- behind the speeding log allowing black dust to burst behind them as they sped away.

"There Jack!" Merida said directing Jacks attention far to their right toward a bay that glowed in the returning morning light. Though no huge trading ship was there at the moment, a dock stood jetting out into the water. The only thing separating the three from getting to the dock was the busy street that lay stretched out over the coastline. Merida smiled as Jack directed the log toward the street. Her smile started to fade.

"Uh Jack it's getting closer" Rapunzel warned. His reply was a simple mischievous smile at the two as she and Rapunzel realized they were headed for a naturally formed ramp of dirt. After glazing it with snow he slid off the ramp himself and flew into the air himself laughing as Merida and Rapunzel screamed and laughed once the log rocketed into the air. They were almost over the street as Merida looked at Jack as his head shot to the groups left.

"NO!" He shouted as. He quickly shot a jet of ice as Merida looked to the left only to find a rider flying straight for her. The next thing Merida heard was Rapunzel screaming and the honking of a loud horn. At the moment she felt pain as her head hit the ground. The last thing she saw was a large semi-truck and a flash of blue light.


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

**IMPORTANT A/N: hey guys thought I give you second helpings for Thanksgiving. I recently went to a place called sky high where trampolines rule the world. well yesterday they ruled mine and I twisted my ankle. Me being a athletic senior girl in high school probably will have a lot of time on her hands since I won't be able to play basketball for a week or two. so stay tuned for the next chapter. But read this preview!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

I just wish I could have done something" She said as she heard Jack shift subconsciously.

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

"Rapunzel ye stood up to thee bear, Mor'du" Merida said.

"Yeah but Jack…"

"…..Would 'ave been proud" she said with a smile. As if on cue the two girls heard Jack gasp for air and jolt upward.

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

"So who are you two anyways?" Hiccup asked completely ignoring Jack who looked very unamused

**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time**

"Two?" Rapunzel said questioningly.

**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

"Merida's wound Jack it's like yours was" Rapunzel said

"What?" Jack asked turning toward her

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**

The four stood back to back in a circle as the nightmares and shadow riders began crowd together. Toothless growled as Pitch chuckled "He doesn't even believe in you Jack. Your own teammate"

**So now the world can never get me on my level**

**I just gotta get you off the cage**

At least I have people _who_ believe in me" Jack replied.

**I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite**

Toothless roared as he opened his mouth. Smoked began to swirl in his maw as a loud screech began to come from him

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

Merida looked around and laced her bow, Hiccup unsheathed a sword, Jack stood legs bent with his staff in both hands, and Rapunzel stood with…. A frying pan?

**So light 'em up, up, up**

Jack screamed clapping his hands around his staff as a blue icy aurora flashed between his hands. Pitch was thrown against a tree as Jack's Icy cold blast propelled him backwards

**Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

Toothless smiled as if amused by Pitch's attempt to hurt Hiccup allowed smoke rose from his nostrils

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

"What about the new additions to my team" Pitch said. Two tall shadows began to strut behind Pitch. Merida gasped and began to cry

"Hamish, Harris?" She said as two tall men one with a scar on his chin and the other with an eye patch. Rapunzel immediately recognized them as the Stabbington brothers

**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

Toothless growled as a huge dragon stood behind Pitch and Mor'du and the twins

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

"I excited to see how this turns out Jack" Pitch said smiling and disapearing into shadow


	6. Chapter 5: Falling Leaves (part 1)

**A/N: Hey everyone hope this isn't to disappointing how late I've become in posting only part 1 off this chapter. It's short too :(. I've been really busy sorry. Can you guys please tell me how I'm doing. this is my first fanfic and I want your guy's opinion.**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

The sun stood along the blue horizon as clouds threatened to block out its rays which made the morning air colder than it already was. Rapunzel sat next to an unconscious Merida who was leaned up against some cargo boxes out of sight from unfriendly eyes. She peeked around the corner as she saw Jack eavesdropping on two hard hat works that were lugging some cargo onto a huge metal cargo ship. She looked at Merida. Blood was caked on the side of her face while at her hip her dress was stained red with blood. Rapunzel's eyebrows knit together with pity. Even though Rapunzel healed Merida's wounds signs that she had them still remained. Rapunzel checked the wound on Merida's hip after Jack left. She noticed it looked similar to Jack's old one on his back. _They looked as if they had black blood. _Rapunzel thought.

Rapunzel sighed Rapunzel felt like the most useless girl on the new forming team. She had no weapon, no talent (besides her hair), and no means to protect any of her teammates. She sighed and looked down at her old dress. It was ripped in multiple places yet it still was intact to wear until their journey to find their last teammate. She looked over to find Jack crouching on top of the cargo boxes. She jumped slightly with surprise. Jack chuckled and did a smooth back flip off the crates then perched himself on top of his staff.

"I figured it out! The workers said that the next cargo ship is going to Foula Island" Jack said all proud of himself Rapunzel just looked at the ground. Jack opened his mouth as if he was going to go on speaking but he stop when he noticed Rapunzel's dampened mood. "Rapunzel" Rapunzel looked up at Jack. "What's got you down Blondie?" he asked Rapunzel with a soft icy voice. Rapunzel looked at Jack. Though he had a smile on his face she could he was actually serious.

"I feel useless Jack" she said. Jack's smile faded into a serious expression that Rapunzel knew-in the three days she spent with him- that the expression wasn't something Jack was fond of. She went on "all I can do is heal people I can't defend them or help you guys at all"

Jacks face seemed a bit angered now. "Don't you ever think your worth less than anyone else on this team" Jack's voice rose with a sort of frustrated while he jumped off his perch and pointing his staff at her. He paced out his anger on the dock. She heard him mutter something about a man in the moon. "You were recruited for a reason Rapunzel." Jack looked at Rapunzel who stood in shock. "Rapunzel your life may not be easy. But isn't a complex life better than an easy one. I mean look where you are Scotland. Look who you're with. Two people who were supposed to be dead ages ago. And look at yourself. You have hair that glows and heals people" Jack laughed with disbelief. "Rapunzel you healed me and Merida." He was now pointing his staff at the unconscious girl with his eyes still glued to Rapunzel's.

"Well sorta" Jack raised an eyebrow and turned away from Rapunzel.

"Stop doubting yourself Caroline" Jack said giving her an angered side glance.

"what?" Rapunzel asked confused as if she didn't hear Jack clearly

"Just stop doubting yourself"

"I'm not." Rapunzel said.

"Then what do you mean you sort of" Jack said obviously losing his patience.

"Merida's wound Jack it's like yours was" Rapunzel said

"What?" Jack asked turning toward her. His eyes peered at her curiously.

"Her veins are black like yours are now." Rapunzel looked back at Jack and nodded. "Her hip was similar to the slice in your back."

"What is Pitch trying to do here?" Jack asked. "He's never hurt anyone unless it benefits him somehow."

"Maybe it's revenge" Rapunzel suggested glad at how the conversation was turning.

"I have no doubt about that" Jack said. "But that only seems like a side quest. There has to be something bigger that he's up to. He wants power... to be believed in then he'll be seen by others"

Rapunzel glanced at the ground. "Well you said that he gets his power from fear. But wouldn't it take longer for him to gain power" Jack rubbed his head then looked up at Rapunzel and nodded. "Well your wound hurt excruciatingly whenever you got scared." Jack's eyes widened.

"That's why he went after Jamie! He's not only using fear to gain power but pain as well" Jack smiled at Rapunzel. "See Rapunzel" Rapunzel looked at Jack and bit her lip. "You deserve to be on this team."

Rapunzel felt herself blush as she glanced at the ground and back at Jack's icy half smile. The two stood as they saw a huge cargo ship start to head in front of the dock. Rapunzel waited as Jack lifted Merida. She laughed as Jack struggled to keep the girls fiery hair out of his face. Jack gave Rapunzel another smile as they started toward the end of the dock, every so often hiding from dock workers or Shadow riders that were still looking for the three of them. Finally, they found themselves sitting on the main deck of a cargo ship and looking over the ocean. They found themselves talking together and laughing as clouds darkened the sky.

**Merida**

Merida awoke to the sound of a loud horn and two soft touches on each arm. One was extremely cold. The other was comfortingly warm. As her eyes fluttered opened she saw two pairs of eyes peering down at her. "Merida. Come on it's time to go." Jack said. Merida glanced at both of them and wearily sat up. She felt slightly weak as she tried and as she tried to stand her head began to ache. Jack held out his hands and pulled her up. "You awake princess?"

"Jus' abit head heavy" Merida said rubbing her head as it continued to pain her. The Jack and Merida looked over the horizon. Rain threatened to fall as the overcast clouds grew darker. The two Jumped as they heard a crash sound behind them. At the same time both their heads shot backwards to see Rapunzel digging through one of the cargo boxes. Jack a Merida looked at each other and shrugged then turned back toward the island growing on the horizon. Merida watched as a little island began to grow on the horizon. As the cargo ship docked, Jack crouched on top of the boxes watching to see if anyone was close. After workers got off the ship, the three finally made their way off the dock and onto the island. Snow covered the ground as they all stood looking over the icy landscape. Snow lightly fell from the sky.

**Jack Frost**

"Jack, come on" Rapunzel said annoyed while she rubbed her arms. Jack smirked at her noticing that there was a frying pan in her arms. He gave her a quizzically look and tucked his staff under his arm as he brought out a photograph of a scrawny short Viking from inside his hoodie. He wore olive green shirt, a brown belt and grey pants. He had a fur vest and fur boots… or boot. His other foot was missing and replaced with a medal artificial one. Beside him was a dark black dragon.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III" Jack said "doesn't look like much"

"Jack he has a dragon" Merida said.

"That just looks like an over grown salamander" Jack retorted with smug sarcastic smile.

"Should we split up?" Merida suggested ignoring jack's remark.

"No we need to stick together." Rapunzel said

"I agree Pitch is obviously gonna be around" Jack said. As soon as he said this Jack felt his back pulse. At the same time Jack notice Merida shift with discomfort and readied his staff. Merida notched her bow. "You felt that too princess?" Jack muttered. Merida nodded. "let's go keep your guard up" Jack said. The three began to travel over the snow. Jack's hip continued to annoy him though he did his best to ignore it. After about ten minutes of wandering through the falling snow Jack couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and let the girls take a step or two ahead of him. "Pitch come on out already" Jack announced loudly. As if summoned, Jack heard Pitch laugh behind him. Without turning Jack glanced over his shoulder while the girl twisted around flamboyantly. Jack took a deep breath through his nose then quickly faced Pitch. Being slow close to Pitch showed Jack how much how much he had changed since his own fear consumed him. Pitch was a horrible mess. Black sand was imbedded into his skin into a dark veiny pattern that started from his face and went under his dark newly tattered cloak. Black sand also was entangled into his hair forcing it to slightly differ from its usual style.

"What do you want Pitch? Why do you keep on following us?" Rapunzel asked breaking the tense silence. Pitch let out a dark chuckle.

"I just want more people to fear me." Pitch's face turned from a smile to a black look. "And maybe I want to be believed in."

Jack laughed and faced up to Pitch. "I know you want more than that." Jack sneered and glared at Pitch. "Tell me. What else you want." Jack glowered and took a step back next to the girls.

"If you must know Jack…" Pitched raised his arms. Black sand shot towards the three. Before the sand even reached them Jack and Merida were shot backwards as if they were being pushed backwards. Jack moved his hands in In front of his face covering himself with a shield of snow. Jack jump through the snow when he felt the blast pass over him. He lowered himself onto his feet as he heard Merida and Rapunzel scream. "I want your help" Pitch said slowly as if he was shocked as if he came to a revelation.

"Let them go Pitch" Jack said calmly yet darkly in a tone that he could tell his friends were even shocked. Pitch looked at Jack and gave him a quizzical look. The girls' hands were bound with black sand. Merida's bow and Rapunzel's frying pan lay in the snow behind Pitch as he gave Jack a devil grin.

"What will you do? Throw a snowball at me." Pitch remarked. "What will you do for your new teammate Jack?" Jack glared at Pitch then winced as he felt his back begin to pump whatever was in his veins. Jack winced as he fell to his knees. He looked up at Merida as he heard her scream. He could tell he was going through the same thing he was. She squirmed and yelled with pain. Rapunzel lay on the other side of Pitch obviously going through torture at the thought of her teammates being hurt. Silent tears ran down her face. Jack fell on his side dropping himself and his staff in the snow as the pain intensified. He heard Pitch's laugh echo inside his head. Then Pitches voice began speak in his thoughts. _Let's do some business Jack. _Jack looked at Pitch as he began to walk closer. Pitch bent down and grabbed Jack's staff. Merida stopped screaming and looked up tears of pain in her eyes.

**Merida**

"Leave 'im alone." She said bravely yet her voice faltered as her pain exaggerated even more so. She heard Pitch's voice sounded again. Rapunzel crawled the best she can toward Merida. It was good she felt like she wasn't alone. T_hat's rude, I'm speaking to an old friend _Pitch said looking back at Merida_. Anyway Jack… you see I'm forming a team as well. _Pitch stood and pointed Jack's staff down towards its owner. _And I can easily take both you and flame head over there. _Merida's eyes widened._But I'm willing to only take you if you accept fully. _Jack looked up at Pitch. "JACK NO DON'T" Merida yelled with torture as she felt her veins crawl painful.

**Jack Frost**

"Is that not strong enough for you to see one of your teammates?" Jack watched in horror as Pitch looked back at Rapunzel. Jack stopped and looked at Pitch _I'll do what you ask if you leave them alone_. Jack thought knowing that only Pitch would hear his thoughts. At the same time Jack glared at Pitch. "LEAVE US!" he yelled so it would seem that he didn't agree to Pitch's threat. Pitch smiled down at Jack like he got the message. The dark haired man then turned and looked at the girl's. Jacked looked as well Merida's cries of pain were slowly dying into short whimpers. Jack himself stated to feel the pain die as well He turned back toward Jack _I know you don't want them to be hurt Jack. _Jack understood that Pitch was making it look like Jack wasn't agreeing to his terms as well. Why he did Jack didn't know. _But I need your cooperation._ Pitch threw Jack's staff to the ground as Merida's cries started to grow louder again but Jack's back didn't throb at all. Pitch turned back toward Rapunzel as Jack realized what Pitch wanted. He slowly walked toward her, his black robe dragging over the newly fallen snow. Jack eyes widened, he slowly and weakly stood and picked up some snow cupping it in his hands to make a snowball. He heaved the snowball back but before he could let it fly. Jack gasped and covered his ears as he heard a loud screeching noise start to come out of nowhere.

**Toothless and Hiccup**

"Let it fly buddy" Hiccup said. Toothless opened his maw and aimed at the tall dark man who walked closer to a pair of girls. A burst of lighting and flame explode within his mouth as thunder shook the earth. The black dragon swirled around in the air as his rider moved his foot up forcing the dragons tail mechanism to close. Toothless dove downward and tilted his wings right circling around the bound girls and dark man who were all starring in awe. The girls looked up at him with relieved smile as Toothless and Hiccup came into a land hiccup jumped off of his dragon as he unsheathed a sword from his belt.

**A/N Review critique and read more please!**


End file.
